


Be with me, always

by novacory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Bokuto being romantic dorks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, starting out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacory/pseuds/novacory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about marking his ace, Akaashi discovers that he really likes.</p><p>Or</p><p>Bokuto sparks an idea in Akaashi's head, and Akaashi is determined to carry it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be with me, always

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @ebonytavern and joyce for betaing, and all the encouragement <3\. Now on with the fluff!

Cuddling, Akaashi thinks dreamily, is the best.

They lay face to face on the bed, Bokuto’s arm snaking around his waist loosely. Akaashi was cradled in Bokuto’s chest, feeling Bokuto’s strong, steady heartbeat. Akaashi did not remember falling asleep in this position. The last he remembered was the feel of soft sheets against his cheek and the sound of water running in the bathroom while Bokuto showered. He woke up to tangled limbs and a feeling of happiness glowing in his chest.

Akaashi reached up slowly, shifting himself to press a kiss to Bokuto’s jaw. The sleeping ace grunted in his sleep, wrinkling his nose. Gently, Akaashi reached out to thread his fingers in the two-toned hair, admiring the feel of silky hair. He liked it when Bokuto’s hair was down like this, a rare sight of Bokuto that only a handful people had ever seen. He felt privileged. 

Instinct made Bokuto tighten his grip, pulling their bodies flush together.

“Ah,” Akaashi said, his surprise turning into a sigh as Bokuto nuzzled the top of his head. Akaashi wriggled in the embrace, trying to leverage himself to a better position. He caught sight of half-lidded eyes, watching him.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, “did you sleep well?”

“Mmmmm, yeah! How could I not,” Bokuto said, lacing their fingers together, pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s forehead. Akaashi shifted himself, tilting his head upwards. He smiled as Bokuto captured his lips, warmth radiating from his chest.

They kissed for a long moment, until Akaashi had to surface for air, his lips parting to draw in breaths. Bokuto was undeterred, propping himself up, moving to pepper his throat with butterfly kisses, humming with contentment as he ran his fingers lightly over Akaashi’s chest.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said, missing Bokuto’s warmth. He slid his hand under Bokuto’s jaw, guiding his boyfriend upwards. 

Bokuto followed, bumping their noses together in his eagerness. Akaashi laughed, impossibly loud in the small room. He was still chuckling when Bokuto leaned down abruptly and captured his lips with surprising force. They broke the kiss for air, and Akaashi met golden eyes, fully awake. There was a blazing intensity in them that made him feel hot, almost overheating.“What’s wrong?” Bokuto was frowning. “Is there something on my face?”

“Kiss me.”

As Bokuto’s lips came crashing down, Akaashi was there to meet him, hungry kisses filled with mutual passion. When he nipped at Bokuto’s lip, he was rewarded with Bokuto’s groan, his mouth falling open. Akaashi deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together, teeth knocking in his eagerness. The impact sent more heat into his body, and Akaashi exhaled loudly, deepening the kiss. He breathed in Bokuto’s scent, and silently appreciated the mix of body wash, blueberry hair wax, and mint.

He snapped out of his reverie when Bokuto pulled away to start nipping at his neck. Akaashi huffed, slightly put off as Bokuto’s hair tickled his nose, feeling uncomfortable as Bokuto sucked at the skin.

Suddenly, he felt teeth on bone, and cried out in pain. Sitting up abruptly, he pushed Bokuto off his neck.

“What are you doing,” Akaashi questioned. He reached up to rub at the sore spot with his thumb, flinching as pain blossomed on his collarbone“Ah,” Bokuto said, laughing a little. “I’m just making you mine.” He smiled ruefully, then reached out for

“Ah,” Bokuto said, laughing a little. “I’m just making you mine.” He smiled ruefully, then reached out for Akaashi. “Come back here, Akaashi.” Akaashi feels his annoyance fade, a little bit, as Bokuto coaxed him into lying down.

“You don’t have to do that,” he frowned up at Bokuto. “I’m already yours, Bokuto-san.”

“But Akaashi! I want everyone to know!” He emphasized his words with a sloppy kiss to Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi pushed him away.

“They already know. They see us together in school every day.”

“No, they may still steal you away!” Bokuto said, and crushed Akaashi to his chest.

“That will not happen,” Akaashi said, his voice muffled. “I promise, Koutaro,” he added softly when Bokuto opened his mouth to protest. He leaned up quickly, infusing all his longing and warmth into the kiss, and Bokuto let his protest go.

They kiss gentler this time. Akaashi ran his hands down Bokuto’s chest, slipping under his shirt, kneading at the toned muscles there. Bokuto murmured his name, looking down at him with stars in his eyes. Akaashi felt heat rising to his cheeks. He tugged at Bokuto’s shirt, throat tightening with desire.

“You first,” Bokuto said, rucking up Akaashi’s shirt with calloused hands, the roughness running over his stomach, his chest, lightly brushing over his nipples, making him gasp. Akaashi returned the favour, pulling off Bokuto’s shirt roughly.

“Enjoying the view?” Bokuto flexed teasingly, and Akaashi bit at his lip. _Perfection,_ was his first thought, and then - _Mine._

Unwittingly, Bokuto’s words echoed in his mind. What if someone tried to steal him away?

Seized with the thought, a wave of jealousy possessed him. Akaashi pushed at Bokuto who rolled over pliantly, giving a pleased sound when Akaashi moved to straddle his hips. He hovered at Bokuto’s throat, unsure. Perhaps Bokuto’s neck was his erogenous zone? Akaashi felt that it did nothing for him, but Bokuto tilted his head, allowing him full access to his neck. Akaashi pressed his lips tentatively against the skin, and was rewarded with a shudder.

Bokuto’s hands fit around Akaashi’s hipbones, purring in contentment as Akaashi moved his lips across Bokuto’s neck. Slowly, Akaashi grew bolder, adding a little teeth now and then, listening to Bokuto’s breath as he explored. Some areas elicited soft gasps from Bokuto, and Akaashi drank them in, revelling in the sounds. He wanted more.

There, he thought to himself. Carefully, he licked at the chosen spot, and bit down.

Bokuto shocked him with a loud moan. The shock melted into desire as he sucked at the tender spot, drawing blood to the surface. There was something about marking his ace, Akaashi discovered, that he really liked. He chased after the feeling, until Bokuto’s moans filled his ears, his fingers biting into his hips, willing him on. _Koutaro, Koutaro._

“I’m here, Keiji,” Bokuto whispered, his voice shaky. Akaashi blushed at his given name, and shushed him with a messy kiss, before sitting back, enjoying his work.

“Ah,” Bokuto whined, trying to pull him back.

“There, we’re even.”

“Ehhh?” Bokuto’s arms fall flat, his eyes widening, confusion and lust mixed in gold.

“No one can steal you away from me,” Akaashi said. He felt his cheeks heat up, but stared at Bokuto, determined.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto places a hand on his neck, feeling the row of marks Akaashi had left on him. He saw realisation dawn on Bokuto’s face. The gold was suddenly filled with tears, and Akaashi was alarmed.

“AKAASHI!” The bed lurched as Bokuto practically sprang upwards, pulling Akaashi into a big hug. Akaashi felt tears on his shoulder, and he is slightly embarrassed. “I really like you, you know!” 

“I know, silly,” Akaashi said, slightly exasperated by the sudden mood changes, his heart fluttering wildly. He buried his nose into Bokuto’s head, hiding a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for reading! This is my first time posting on AO3, and I welcome any feedback. I've been a long-time fan, but this is my first work for Haikyuu. 
> 
> Come share your headcannons about Haikyuu with me! I ship multiple characters, because everyone is so precious and they all deserve to be happy. I'm going to be posting more, definitely! Everyone in Haikyuu has a special place in my heart.


End file.
